


Beelock (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bee AU Jim Morhoney wants to give Beelock Holmes some honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beelock (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Sheriarty Week prompt: AU


End file.
